Almost Home
by C.Daiber
Summary: They thought that they would never see their representations of history ever again. The shock of sudden transfer of powers was to much, the insanity proved to be deadly, but history as a way of repeating and some people can never stay in the past. Now the nations must help their history remember their past to help them in the future...now if only that pesky reporter can stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Home**

**Hello everybody! This story is acctually a rewrite of the story: Set Fire to the World. I looked back at the story when my computer had a virus and my parents took it to get it cleaned up and the people wiped _everything_ from the computer. So here's the new verson under a different name (also because someone asked about Canada and I was like O_O 'I didn't plan anything for Canada! I'm a horrible neighbor!)**

**I'm planning on this story being longer than Set Fire to the World simply becuse there are extra characters in it and more nations make an appearence, but I won't take down Set Fire to the World until I'm finished with this verson, (which will be a while since I'm about to start college).**

**So please bear with me as I drastically change everything from the first story of the Historians (and ultimatly change the second and third) and tell me what you think of the new verson of the story.**

**Chapter One:**

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and sings it back to you when you have forgotten how it goes. –Unknown_

The forest was quiet, only the sounds of snow giving underneath the feet of Vikings and their horses. A young boy no older than sixteen was in charge of leading the captive away from the back water village that was hiding the captive from the raiding Vikings. Glancing back he only saw the dark green hood covering the captive's face and the slender hands bound by ragged ropes.

"_Don't look into at her boy. She's the keeper for this land and isn't afraid to curse all of us to our deaths a reason why she is gagged and bounded in special rope."_ The young boy turned around quickly missing the small grin from the captive.

"_How can she be the keeper of this land? She doesn't look older than me."_

"_Keepers of lands are immortal boy; they live as long as there's land to take care of now enough of your questions boy we need to get her to the ocean and I don't want to lose any men while we are doing this."_

The group continued on in silence not noticing that the air grew still and the animals disappeared into their homes horses began to get restless except for the one baring the keeper of the land. Sensing something dangerous coming towards them and chose to run and hide to live another day. Curiosity getting the better of the boy he turned around again to look at the supposedly keeper of the English land only to shout out in surprise when the woman was no longer on the stolen horse.

"Sorry lad I had no choice, now that I know what Denmark and Sweden wanted you and your merry men are no longer needed." Her voice was soft soothing even as she whispered into his ear. "However I will let you live if you give me this message to the pair for me: _attempt to kidnap me again and I will erase every living thing in their lands_…do you understand me lad?" the boy nodded quickly praying to the gods that the woman wouldn't change her mind and kill him. "Good lad, now get onto the horse and ride, don't stop till you get to the sea where Denmark and Sweden are waiting for your group."

Without a second thought the boy launched himself out of her grasp and climbed up onto a horse and took off. Glancing back once to see long blond hair pulled back into a braid dancing in nonexistent wind, and glowing cold sea colored eyes.

* * *

Leila sat up wide eyed in unfamiliar surroundings. Looking around she saw soft blue colored walls with several frames of old maps from when the world was believed to be flat. Realizing that she was in the guest bedroom at her friend's house she relaxed and flopped back onto the bed. Wincing when she realized that it was soaked in sweat.

Suddenly the door flew open sending the blond haired girl crashing to the floor tangled in the sheets. Glancing up through watering eyes she saw a blur of brown hair crouching in front of her. "Come on Leila. We need to go shopping for school supplies, and I don't want to deal with the rush…why are you on the ground anyways?"

Sitting up Leila muttered a few curses that would make her British parents proud and appalled at the same time. "I fell because you decided to crash though the door like a bloody idiot." Leila snapped trying to untangle herself from the sheets without any success. Her friend laughed and easily pulled the sheets away from Leila and set them on the bed.

"Come on get into the shower and I'll make your disgusting tea that you seem to love so much." Her friend said walking out of the room.

"My tea is wonderful and better than your coffee." Leila growled grabbing the necessary toiletries and headed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"Whatever you say Limey." Her friend said cheerfully as she walked out of the room and closed the door loudly.

"_Bloody Yankee!"_ Leila screeched before slamming the door to the bathroom. Setting her stuff down onto the counter she finally looked at herself in the mirror. Blond hair that was usually pulled back into a braid and eyes what her friends call 'ocean eyes' but to her just look like regular blue eyes, she is toned, thanks to football and rugby and running from her friend's attempt to 'Americanize' her. The stupid git, there was nothing bad about being British. Leila had kept her accent through the years she lived in America her friend should be proud. Then again her friend was an American…

In the kitchen Megan looked up from her pancakes as Evelyn whistled a merry tune and walked over to the stove top and placed a pot of water on one of the burners to heat up for their friend's tea. "Did you really have to insult her heritage?" Megan asked her twin sister.

"I'm wounded that you think that I would say something to insult Leila's heritage." Evelyn said turning away from the stove to look at her sister. Both had dark brown hair and the same hazel eyes. The only difference between them was that Evelyn was more outspoken and blunt where Megan was more subtle in doing things.

"You called her a limey again didn't you?" Megan deadpanned watching Evelyn turn back to the stove.

"I plead the fifth."

"Of course you do."

"Megan how do you put up with someone like your sister?" Leila asked, her hair was neatly pulled back into a braid and was wearing a shirt with the Union Jack on it and jeans with rips on the knees. She sat down as Evelyn set the tea set down.

"See if I ever make your tea again." Evelyn said walking away to grab a bowel and an apple.

"I live with my sister so I'm desensitized from all of her sarcastic ways." Megan answered.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the teasing we need to go before the slow people come out and we are forced to slow down for their benefit." Evelyn said draining her cup of coffee and grabbed her messenger bag and keys.

At the mall the three girls traveled from store to store getting everything they would need for their first year in college. But to make sure that no girl spent more than they were supposed to they set up a system.

Leila was to keep an eye on Evelyn who was prone to go into any video game store and walk out with six different types of games and several pre order games that were due to come out later in the year. Leila's job was to drag Evelyn, kicking and screaming if may be, away from the said store or to make sure that Evelyn didn't buy the same game that she already had and only one game was to be bought.

In return Evelyn was to keep an eye on her twin. Megan had a strange urge to buy all things Canadian. Whether it is shirts, bags, sweaters, or other memorabilia with the standard maple leaf. Since Evelyn was Megan's twin she already knew what her sister had and didn't have. So what Evelyn did was follow Megan around and say whatever Megan had and what she didn't need, and if that didn't work Evelyn would simply muscle her sister out of the store ignoring her twins pleas and tears. If Megan can cry on demand so can Evelyn.

Megan's job was to make sure that Leila didn't buy books. Leila was a notorious for buying 'pleasure reading' books that end up sitting in a corner of her room never to be read till Evelyn and Leila's mother come in to do a force clean up. It was harder than it looked since Leila was able to sneak away from Megan and Evelyn when they were distracted by music players, and when the twins would realize that their British friend wasn't with them she would have already spent more than she was supposed to.

The system was set up after they spent over three hundred dollars on unneeded items, and so far it had worked pretty well so far.

Megan scanned the bookshelf looking for the needed book for her English class. For some strange reason they needed to read _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_, Evelyn thought it would be fun to read but Megan wasn't that big on reading scripts. Acting was okay but just reading and trying to find the hidden meanings that probably weren't even there? Yea Megan would rather shove a spoon in her eye.

"Hey Meg, look what I found." Evelyn called out poking her head around the bookshelf grinning.

Megan watched her sister's head disappear before turning the corner and seeing Evelyn hold up an old book out onto the table. Leaning over her sister's shoulder Megan saw that someone had went to great lengths to etch the world map into the worn leather of the book. Even including the trade routes that took place before the twentieth century. "How much do you think it is?" Megan asked looking around the book for a price tag "where did you even find the book?"

"I found the book wedged between the wall and a bookshelf, I didn't see a price tag." Evelyn explained as Leila walked up and saw the book.

"Is that a history book?" Leila asked.

"I think so but most of it I can't even read." Evelyn said opening the book carefully to a page "See this is Russian, I can only pick out a word or two and some dates but that's it, other parts of the book are like this but in a different language."

"That's weird." Leila said as she carefully flipped pages "And there isn't a price tag, do you think that someone brought it in and forgot about it?"

"No. The book was wedged back pretty good I was there for five minutes trying to get it out without damaging it." Evelyn explained closing the book. "I got everything that I need, I'll take the book to the front and see if it's one of the stores and I'll meet y'all at Starbucks."

* * *

Megan and Leila found Evelyn sitting underneath an umbrella table drinking her chosen beverage while reading the book that she found. "You didn't buy that book did you?" Megan asked sitting down next to her sister.

"Nope the old man at the store said that it didn't belong to him at first, then got this weird look on his face and said that it was his book and tried to take it from me." Evelyn explained not looking up from the book.

"But if it is his book we need to return it." Leila said frowning.

"I would if it was his book, but it wasn't so I kept it." Evelyn said closing the book "He acted like I had the world's biggest secret in my hands and lunged at me to get the book in front of other people."

Megan watched Evelyn carefully put the book into her new book bag and stood up. "I'm going to let dad take a look at the book and see what he thinks and to see if he knows that if anybody is missing a book like this." Leila and Megan looked at each other before getting up and followed Evelyn out of the loud mall.

"This is a fascinating book girls, and you said that you found it in the mall?" Jonathan Spears, a professor of the university that all three girls were going to go to when they graduated their senior year, which they were about to go into. The three girls sat around the large office Leila and Megan sitting in the soft leather chairs in front of Jonathan's oak desk covered with student papers and artifacts while Evelyn was sitting in the window bench with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Evelyn found it and said that the book store owner was acting weird once he realized what she was holding." Leila explained "But it's just a book right? Nothing of important value could be in there."

"Books, when about history, are always valuable Miss King." Jonathan said his gray eyes twinkling. "But what I don't understand is why that this book is written in different languages. What could be so important that would require one person from each country to write about the nation's history?"

"One person? What do you mean dad?" Megan asked.

"This is a written journal, and each entry for a nation is written in the same handwriting, which is another odd thing about the book. This book goes all the way up to the fall of the Twin Towers history wise and from looking at the writing it is written by the same person." Jonathan explained closing the book and handed it to Evelyn "I would hold that close to you Evelyn, and to not tell anybody that you have something like this. I'll ask around if any nation is missing a book like this, now be gone girls I have papers to grade and you have been distracting me with an interesting object."

Back home Megan got onto the computer to goof around while Evelyn organized her school supplies stopping often to look at the leather bound book. Leila didn't want anything to do with the book in case it did belong to the old man and went home, the perks of living in a college town, leaving the tempting book with a too curious girl. Sighing Evelyn turned away from the book intending to put up her laundry before her mother came to yell at her for being lazy.

"_Ve can we come out now? It's scary in here!"_ Evelyn stopped at the voice wondering if Megan had some Italian show on before she walked over to her closet.

"_Not yet Italy."_ A gruff German voice looking around Evelyn saw that her door was closed and she didn't hear the TV. Turning around Evelyn stared at the book that was shaking.

"_But Germany it's scary in here and I want to say hello to Evelyn!"_

"_Dude if anybody gets to greet Evelyn it's defiantly the hero!"_

"_Shut up you bloody git it's too cramp in here to be dealing with your obnoxious heroism." _

Evelyn stared at the book that started to glow in fear. Whatever was happening the voices knew her name and it wasn't good. It was never good when bad guys knew your name. Reaching behind her Evelyn groped for her baseball bat as the different accented voices continue to argue more joining in as the glow began to brighten. A bright flash filled the room blinding Evelyn. The voices had stopped arguing in preference to complain about landing on each other.

"Dude get your foot out of my stomach bro!"

"I'm trying America but Germany is sitting on me!"

"_Verdammt_ Italy stop clinging to me!"

"But I can't see Germany! I've gone blind!"

"Please calm down Italy-San, I'm sure it's only temporary."

"Westerners are so immature these days."

"How about everybody become one with Mother Russia da?"

"Hell no you commie bastard!"

"Russia isn't a communist anymore you idiot!"

As the argument continued Megan opened the door seeing her twin sitting on the floor blinking rapidly while a group of men in military uniforms tangled up on the hardwood floor. "What the hell is going on?" Megan asked staring at the scene in shock.

The men stopped their arguments to stare at the twins. Megan glanced at her sister who was now standing and holding a metal baseball bat coupled with Megan's hockey stick that she grabbed before heading to her sister's room they still didn't feel any better about going against nine men that happened to be extremely attractive. "Who are you and what are you doing in my sister's room?" Megan demanded glaring at the men.

One man with messy blond hair and large eyebrows coughed slightly as he detangled himself from a blue eye blond with a strange cowlick and said "Please forgive me for me and my companions rude behavior I'm the personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland but you two may call me England."

Evelyn and Megan stared at the man as one of the others bounced up to the twins and said "And you can call me Italy and that's Germany and Japan over there. Then there's Big Brother France, China, Russia who's kind of scary, then Canada, and America." All of this was said in an Italian accent and extremely happy as the man with the strange curl hugged both girls tightly.

"Italy you are hugging them to death let them go." The stern looking blond that 'Italy' called Germany pulled the brunette away from the girls.

Megan and Evelyn watched as Italy began to cry before looking at each other. "How do we know that they haven't escaped from some mental hospital?" Megan whispered to Evelyn as they slowly began to move to the door to make their escape.

"Dude not cool we aren't mental." The man that was introduced as America said frowning.

"Well it is a normal reaction from sane people America." The man that introduced himself as Britain snapped. "At least some of your people are smart enough."

"Hey!" America and Evelyn cried out at the insult to their nationality.

"He sounds like Leila." Megan muttered fidgeting with her hockey stick.

"Britain's people are usually rude."

"What did you say frog face?" with that in hand Britain launched himself at France and the two began to fight.

Evelyn, in fear for her bedroom furniture, whistled loudly gaining the attention of the self-proclaimed 'nations'. "Okay _Nations_ if you really are the personification of the world's nations how did you get into my bedroom?"

"You're indulging their psychotic fantasy?" Megan demanded eyeing her sister warily as if she was about to do something idiotic.

"Not really." Evelyn answered.

"How about we start from the beginning? While you two put that bat and hockey stick down." Britain said holding his hands out in a peaceful way.

Megan and Evelyn looked at each other before saying "Hell no." at the same time.

"Dude…freaky twin thing going on." America laughed.

* * *

It took several hours with all the nations putting their own input while Britain was trying to explain along with Megan and Evelyn interrupting with their own questions and on top of that a demonstration of Britain destroying the Spanish Armada, something that both sisters found fascinating, it was late into the evening when Britain finally finished explaining and looked at the two girls expecting them to start calling the police. Megan glanced at Evelyn who looked to be deep in thought while observing the nations that spread out in Evelyn's bedroom. Looking around Megan watch America go through her sisters games with his brother and Japan with an excited look on his face. Russia was creeping on China who was trying not to freak out. Germany was silently watching Italy play with Evelyn's small calico kitten making sure that he didn't freak out, and France and Britain were watching the sisters waiting for something to happen.

"Why was the book in that bookstore?" Evelyn finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Britain asked.

"The book that you guys came out from, I found it in the bookstore in the mall. If I was a nation I wouldn't want it to be in a mall where anybody can find it." Evelyn explained.

"We were dragged into the book just yesterday." Italy randomly said looking up from the kitten.

"Ja, we were in a meeting and then we were in the book with no explanation." Germany inputted.

"It was magic you wankers!" Britain snapped.

"Dude magic doesn't exist." America said popping into the conversation as he plopped down on the bed next to Evelyn.

"Do you think we should mention the Native American magic and spirit gods?" Megan whispered to Evelyn as another argument broke out, it seemed like it happened around this group a lot.

Evelyn glanced at the nations seeing the bear that Canada was holding looking at them intently before shaking her head. "Nah, if Britain hasn't figured it out yet then he doesn't need to know." For some reason the bear looked satisfied with her whispered response as he turned to the nation holding him and demanded pancakes.

* * *

**I'm just going to say it right now. The Hetalia characters are going to be a little bit OOC expecially Canada and America. I love how much of an idiot that the show makes our country and yes it seems at times that Canada is forgotten in history but I'm about to start my major (which deals with history) and I feel like I would be in the wrong but I'll make sure that America has idiotic moments. We American's tend to act stupid at times I'm not going to lie...**

**But please tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter Two:**

_A family is a place where principles are hammered and honed on the anvil of everyday living. –Charles R. Swindoll_

It wasn't the early morning that bothered Megan when her alarm went off at five in the morning. She was used to getting little sleep due to her choices of sports and the choice of getting up to run in the morning before the summer heat became unbearable. Well unbearable to her, her twin seemed to be fine with the blazing sun and would spend several hours after breakfast outside running or whatever came to Evelyn's mind.

Slamming on the snooze button Megan turned to her side intending on getting five more minutes of sleep before going down to get an apple before her morning run with Evelyn. What she wasn't expecting however, was a talking polar bear staring at her intently uttering the one word "Pancakes." With that everything from several days ago came back with a vengeance. The book that the bookstore owner flipped out over, the supposedly personifications popping out of said book. Sitting up Megan watched the bear climb up onto her bed and sit down on her lap. The bear was surprisingly light and smaller than what Megan would have thought that a normal polar bear would look like.

After several minutes of the staring contest Megan finally said "I don't even know your name."

"I am Nanook* and you are Megan and I would like some pancakes." The bear said settling himself down at the foot of her bed and stared at her. Several seconds into the staring contest Megan started to feel uncomfortable with the bear staring. As if he was trying to find something but couldn't find it. "Close but not quite like her…" Nanook muttered climbing down from Megan's bed and lumbered out of her bedroom.

Getting dressed quickly Megan ran down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing her father talking to China over a cup of a tea set that looked like it came from the pictures in her father's books with the old ceremony tea sets.

Wait what?

Megan looked again and saw that _China_ was talking to her father about his past. They stopped however when Canada's bear lumbered in and placed a paw on Jonathan's pants leg and demanded pancakes. "Good morning Megan I don't think Evelyn is down just yet." Jonathan said as he set his cup down and began to make pancakes for the pestering bear at his feet.

"_Zao an_ Megan, aru." China greeted as Megan finally regained the use of her legs and walked into the kitchen.

"Um…morning…China?" Megan answered glancing between her father and China her still sleeping mind struggling to figure out if she was still sleeping or not.

"Evelyn explained everything to me when you went to bed. I have to say this makes me want to take another look at the book, there are so many questions about the world's history and the personifications of the nations are living underneath this roof." Jonathan smiled already planning on what to ask and what sections of the book to read.

China looked at Megan as the teenage girl shrugged, "I'm going to be a doctor, don't ask me how the mind of an archeologist works." Then walked over to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles before heading out the front door to do her daily run.

Slightly out of breath but now wade awake and ready for the day Megan finished off her water as she opened the door and was greeted with the sound of someone crying. Looking around Megan saw that Evelyn was standing next to the sofa holding her kitten, Jinx, while watching Italy cling to Germany's pants leg while Japan was watching the two nations debating on whether or not to interfere with the blubbering nation.

Walking over to Evelyn Megan asked "What's going on?"

Evelyn shrugged and answered "I have no idea, I just got back from my run when Germany handed me my kitten and started to scold Italy for something. Italy has been crying ever since."

Megan nodded slowly turning back to the two nations. Both had reverted to their native tongue which made things a little bit difficult to understand since Megan only knew English, Spanish, and Russian. Evelyn might understand at least one side of the conversation since she spoke Italian but judging from the confused look on her twin's face Evelyn didn't know what was going on as well.

By then the argument had brought down their father and the other nations the later not looking in the least bit surprised that Italy was crying…and waving a white flag? Germany, who seemed to have enough of whatever Italy was saying, hoisted the smaller nation up by his collar shirt and forced him to stand in front of Evelyn, "Apologize." Germany growled causing Italy to flinch and Evelyn to jump in surprise.

Whimpering Italy looked back at Germany before turning his teary eyes to Evelyn. "I'm sorry I played with your pussy without permission please don't hit me!"

Megan and Evelyn stared at Italy before their faces flushed a bright red. "Dude that word here doesn't always mean 'cat'." America said his eye twitching slightly. Jonathan had covered his face and shaking his head.

"Really? What else does it mean?" Italy asked confusedly his head tilted to the side making his curl bounce slightly.

"I need to take a shower." Evelyn announced running from the living room leaving the nations and shocked father behind.

"Yea…I need to…just leave." Megan muttered side stepping around Canada making her way to her room while trying not to run away like her twin did. Honestly Italy was a nation for crying out loud, and was supposed to be one of the romantic nations he should have an idea what some of the more vulgar words for a woman's body was called. Then again, Megan mused, from the brief time she had been around the nations Italy seemed to be babied the most. Shaking her head knowing that this year was going to be an interesting one and the school year hasn't even started yet, Megan gathered her things needed for a shower and headed to the bathroom.

…**In a newspaper office…**

Jeremy Dean frowned as he looked at the blurry pictures of the twins. Weeks of searching for them and the pictures were useless for his article about the children of archeological savvy parents. He ran a hand through his short blond hair his blue eyes filled with annoyance with the outside world of his co-workers mingling and laughing. Didn't they know he had an important article to write? Especially after what happened to the Spears twins.

Four years ago Jonathan Spears discovered an important artifact that belonged to one of Russia's rulers. The discovery made national news and immediately the US and Russia started negotiations on returning the artifact to Russia with Jonathan in the meetings to translate and advise the US. During this time someone was impatient on getting the artifact back to Russia and had kidnapped his two daughters in broad daylight.

After that negotiations froze as the US demanded the girls to be returned unharmed. The Russian's denied ever touching the two girls. Several months passed before Megan and Evelyn were found wondering though Moscow in nothing but tank tops and jeans dazed and confused. When taken to the hospital they found that the girls had been drugged periodically and were slightly malnourished. Jonathan and his wife Helen flew out and personally picked up the traumatized teenagers taking them back to America and hidden away from the hungry reporters.

Jonathan Spears got together with several of his co-workers that were with him when they found the artifact and quietly made the exchange with the decedents of the royal family. The few reporters that discovered this exchange were appalled that Jonathan would do such a thing to which the man replied _"I didn't want to give the artifact up after what happened to my daughters but it was them that convinced me to return what rightfully belong to the Russian royal family. Even if they had been dead for several centuries."_ Jeremy was one of the few reporters that had heard the words come out of the man's mouth.

It peaked his curiosity about the girls. They were kidnapped and been through who knew what, and they still convinced their father to return the box. Digging more into it Jeremy discovered that after the drama of the kidnapping the two went to a family friend for therapy for several months. Not that he could blame them, being kidnapped was a terrifying experience. After that it seemed that they dropped off the face of the earth. They didn't go to any of the functions that their parents went to, didn't travel to the digs that their father was at, and didn't go to any benefits that their doctor mother went to. Most of the reporters and journalists lost interest with the girls but not Jeremy. It made him more fascinated with the life the girls are leading.

Evelyn was rumored to be getting ready to sign up for the army when she graduated high school while her twin was showing interest in the medical field of the military. Both girls were shown to be participating in sports such as volleyball, rugby, and soccer. Even taking dance as an elective.

"Is he still on the Spears twins?"

"Yes, to be honest I think this is turning into an obsession. I mean the whole thing happened three years ago. He should be over it by now and focusing on more important articles and letting the girls live their life out of the lime light."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he checked the hotel reservations for the second time. He had some questions for the twins that he wanted to ask in person, since they never returned his calls. Gathering his lap top, pictures, and notes he shoved them into his bag and shoved past the two gossiping journalists. Hitting the streets watching the people around him shove past each other as they move from one point to another phones and ear buds glued to their ears, it was New York and it was everything that he could have wanted in a job. That is until the twin case came across his desk. Now he wanted to figure out Megan and Evelyn Spears, and he wouldn't rest until he knew everything to satisfy the thirst.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you guys want to come to school with us." Evelyn grumbled as she carefully parked her truck in her assigned parking spot being mindful of her fellow seniors dragging their tired bodies to the three story building. Kraftman High School, the high school that was known for their academics and their sports, being a Magnet school for athletics helped in that department. The building was covered with dark red bricks with a slanted beige roof. It was simple in design only because most of the money went into sports equipment and textbooks.

"_Ve, we want to support you on your first day of school."_ Italy's voice answered.

"_Dude it's your _senior_ year!"_ America chimed in as well _"You should be excited! You're top dog of the school and not to mention that your graduation with honors and the schools valedictorian."_

Evelyn sighed as Megan got out of the truck and grab her sports bag from the bed of the truck. "I would be in a better mood if _somebody_ hadn't insisted on making pasta at three in the morning and woke me up just to eat the freaking pasta."

"_Italy I thought that I told you to let the girls sleep!"_ Germany yelled causing Evelyn to jump from the loudness.

"You okay?" Megan asked standing in the open passenger door staring at her twin.

Evelyn shoved her keys into her pocket and grabbed her bag. "Peachy, but if you would like to know Germany is chasing Italy while Italy is screaming in terror."

Megan bit her lip trying not to laugh. For someone who was usually a night owl and an early bird, Evelyn was really grumpy when she lost even a minute of her sleep. It was always entertaining to watch her sister bite off someone's head when they tried to tell her to lighten up about something when she was in that mood. "Well you're awake now right?"

"Shut up…just shut up before I destroy you." Evelyn grumbled half heartily listening to Italy apologize to Germany.

* * *

**A little shorter but the next chapter will have something interesting in it so please tell me what you think?**

***Nanook comes from the Inuit mythology, he was the master of bears, meaning he decided if hunters deserved in finding and hunting bears and punished violators of taboos. I do like the name Kumajirou but to be honest if the personification of Canada was to have a pet bear I believe that he would be named after one of the spirit animals known to his people back then instead of a Japanese name. That's what I think anyways. Though I may have Japan refers Canada's bear as Kumajirou from time to time just to pay homage to the Hetalia show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Three:**

Evelyn sat down feeling even more ragged than this morning when she woke up to a hyper active America yelling that she was going to be late for school. Leaning forward Evelyn relaxes against the cool desktop while willing her headache to disappear. However, fate seemed to be a cruel bitch to Evelyn as her friends walked in. Loudly.

Someone was poking her head. Evelyn hated unwelcomed touching and would end up reacting violently towards the idiot that decided to invade her personal space. Sitting up she glared at the red head that dared to poke her, Anya flinched back from Evelyn. The heated glare was strong enough to melt the glacier that sunk _Titanic_. "You're scaring little _Prusskii_ Evelyn." A black haired girl said sitting down next to Evelyn "I thought that was my job da?"

"Scared me? Ha that's hilarious Nikita." Anya laughed forcefully her blue eyes never leaving the gray eyed Russian who was smiling creepily at the self-declared Prussian who was really of German decent.

"I can prove it if you like." Nikita said her smile turning sadistic and a dark aura began to surround the Russian girl.

"Evelyn please control your friends." Leila said taking the seat in front of Evelyn while Megan took the seat to Evelyn's right.

"Do you want to witness another Cold War?" Evelyn asked incredulously "And besides they are your friends as well you stop them miss prissy."

"All right class settle down settle down." A woman walked into the classroom smiling at the students. "I am Katrina Doffers; you can call me Professor Doffers now welcome to college world history. You group of lovely seniors were chosen to see how capable students such as yourself handle with a college class." They went through the typical high school introductions and listened to their teacher give the class rules, "Now class please close your eyes."

Evelyn glanced at Megan and Leila before shrugging and closed her eyes listening to her fellow classmates shift in their seats, sneakers and cowboy boots making their own noise to the otherwise quiet classroom. _"Imagine the warm sun hitting your bear arms as you step down the stone covered streets of Athens. The air is filled with electrical energy for the gladiator match…"_

Evelyn tried to feel the warm sun on her skin but only felt cool damp air. Opening her eyes Evelyn found herself in some ancient waiting room instead of a busy street. Looking around Evelyn reached up to brush a strand of her brown hair away from her face only to feel it was pulled back into an intricate braid. Looking down Evelyn saw that she was wearing leather armor with a shield and short sword resting against the earth wall. Picking up the helmet Evelyn tried to see the designs carved into the metal when the wooden door suddenly swung open. _"They are waiting for you warrior, and may the gods shine down upon you."_

Evelyn swallowed thickly wondering just what was going to happen as she stepped out into the blinding sun. People were cheering and making bets as they ate their grapes and drank their wine. Evelyn surveyed the battle ground seeing the dark stains of blood and chewed off body parts of the fallen. In all honestly if she had eaten lunch yet she would be sick all over the compacted earth. Walking to the center of the arena Evelyn looked up to the two chairs where a man and woman sat in expensive looking cloths with another man with familiar looking curls all over his brown hair standing behind them dressed in gold armor. There was only so much that Evelyn could see from her position.

Suddenly she heard a battle cry coming from behind her. Turning around Evelyn barely had enough time to raise her shield before a spiked war mace could connect to her head. Evelyn stumbled back immediately losing feeling of her entire left arm. Raising her shield she blocked another attack and swung out with her short sword slicing into the leather armor of the woman attacking. The cheering grew louder as Evelyn continued to block her attacker trying to find some way out of the fight without any bloodshed.

The cry for blood was deafening. Bile rose up in Evelyn's throat as one of her attacks left a deep gash in the other woman's stomach. The smell alone was enough for Evelyn to see stars as the woman stumbled back from Evelyn gripping her stomach to keep the organs in her body. Had she cut that deep? It didn't matter as Evelyn turned away unable to watch the woman die before her very eyes. The smell of copper was beginning to rise in the air as another door in front of Evelyn slowly opened. Gripping her sword tighter Evelyn looked around wondering why everybody suddenly grew quiet, a snarl was her answer as a starved looking lion stalked out and leaped towards Evelyn.

The next thing Evelyn knew she was in-between the two rows of desk her foot caught in the metal bar and her head resting at an awkward angle. Breathing hard as if she ran several miles without stopping her hazel eyes met concern looks from her friends, classmates, and teacher. "Are you alright Megan?" professor Doffers asked.

"I'm Megan, she's Evelyn." Megan automatically spoke up as she looked down at her sister. Benjamin, Raiden, and Ling helped pull Evelyn off the ground and detangle from her bag and desk.

They waited while Evelyn straightened up her desk and things before she said "I'm alright, just an overactive imagination."

The teacher looked doubtful but let it slide since it was the first day of school, and Evelyn's father was the head of the archeological department and was in charge of hiring new professors when the college needed new teachers. The bell rang and was met with a flurry of papers and books shoved into large purses, duffle bags, and regular book bags. Evelyn rubbed the back of her head as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and followed her friends and sister out of the classroom.

**((Inside the Book))**

"Ve, is Evelyn alright?" Italy asked turning to look at Germany "it looked like that fall hurt should I make her some pasta when we get back to her home?"

"She's not complaining about it." England said.

"We've been living underneath her roof for two weeks and in that time she hasn't complained once about any injury she had gotten." France said.

Canada glanced at his twin as the nations continued to hypothesize what had happened to one of America's citizens in front of the said nation. He looked thoughtful and a little shaken. "Are you alright Alfred?" Canada asked softly as to not gain any attention from the other nations.

America glanced at his brother and answered "She was in Athens Mattie. Samantha always had a book with her about ancient Rome." Canada frowned; Samantha had died shortly after Russia's historian was killed at the beginning of the Cold War. Both girls were unprepared for the shock and the mental strain of being the historian's for America and Russia. It was frustrating that they could survive wars but as soon as they became superpowers it was suddenly too much for them to handle the pressure. "I'm kind of surprised that Evelyn didn't go into a coma after what she saw." America continued.

"Well she is your citizen Al, your people are always surprising the rest of the world in one way or another." Canada said.

"_Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_I'm fine Leila, just a little sore from hitting my head against Meg's desk."_

The nations stopped their bickering to listen to the conversation happening outside their temporary home. Above them they had a view of the outside world that was currently displaying an irritated looking Evelyn surrounded by her sister and friends the blond in front holding onto a pair of keys with a frown on her face.

"_I still don't want you to drive anywhere. You hit the floor pretty hard in class."_

"_I just have a headache I'm not getting nauseous nor is my vision going blurry, both signs of a concussion and if I was I would be in the nurse's office not in the senior parking lot arguing with you about whether or not I'm capable of driving. If it will make you feel better you can drive me to the fast food joint and if I still have a headache I'll tell my mother."_

The nations watched the blond consider Evelyn's proposal _"Alright, but if I find out that your ignoring your headache I'm going to force tea down your throat."_

"_Ha! She lives with a doctor I highly doubt that she's going to hide something like this from her mother."_ The Russian girl said.

"_Oh you would be surprised." _Megan said climbing into the passenger seat of the blonds' car.

"_Shut your mouth."_ Evelyn growled tossing herself into the backseat of the car.

* * *

Megan watched her sister carefully looking for any sign of lying. However, the food and time away from the classroom seemed to do Evelyn good as she was talking to the trainer as the older woman singed a flashlight in her eyes. Also it probably helped that Megan was now wearing the small book charm around her neck. Half listening to the conversations going on in the book while half listening to the conversations around her as they got ready for volleyball tryouts.

"Ma chere Amerique _why haven't you told us about the sports _uniforms_?"_

Megan twitched at the lecherous tone of the French nations hearing America stutter while someone, England most likely, hit France over the head. Another argument between England and France broke out while Megan mentally rolled her eyes and prayed that their arguing wouldn't distract her from the tryouts.

Someone decided to poke her forehead to gain her attention. Megan looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes _"Hola como estas?"_ Megan stared at the dark skinned girl in front of her trying to remember the basic Spanish that she learned in her freshman year, oh wait, Megan never took Spanish for her foreign language class. The girl laughed and sat down next to Megan and began adjusting her knee pads as she said, "It's astounding that you know French but you don't know Spanish."

Megan rolled her eyes this time and said sarcastically "Forgive me for not choosing to be mundane and predictable, besides Erin, at that time I didn't want to be in every single class that my sister had."

Erin nodded in understanding as she pulled her hair tie off her wrist and pulled her black hair away from her face. "I don't know how you do it. I think I would go crazy or at least do something about my appearance."

"I was thinking about getting mine cut." Megan said waving to Leila as the blond jogged over to the two other seniors.

"I thought that Evelyn was helping the Sheriff with the abused horse program," Leila said "what is she doing here?"

Megan shrugged and stood up when the coach blew the whistle startling the chatty freshmen.

Tryouts lasted for several hours and Megan had a feeling that there wouldn't be any freshmen in the varsity team this year. Not that it mattered to her but having at least one freshman made the team interesting during practice. Maybe soccer would have a freshman or two in the team this year. "Ready to go home sis?" Megan asked Evelyn.

"You drive. Me sleep." Evelyn grumbled tossing the truck keys to Megan not even looking to see if her sister had caught the flying projectile or not. Sighing Megan followed Evelyn out to the almost parking lot stopping in her tracks.

"_Megan? Are you alright love?"_ England asked from the necklace _"Megan?"_

"_Why is the book shaking, aru?"_ China asked.

"_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow…"_ Evelyn gripped her sister tighter trying to make her twin stop shaking _"But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow."_ Evelyn unclasped the necklace and slipped it into her pocket as she continued to sing _"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on."_

Megan listened to her sister sing softly feeling sick to her stomach. "Don't feel so good." Megan muttered once she finally stopped shaking.

"I know," Evelyn cooed helping her sister up. "Let's get you home and into bed." Evelyn supported her sister to the passenger side of the truck and drove home. Once home Evelyn tossed her bag, her sisters, bag, and the book that grew in size and the nations popped out. Tucking Megan and selecting a soothing playlist Evelyn closed the door and almost ran into Canada.

"Is Megan alright?" Canada asked softly hearing the music play in Megan's room.

"She just needs to rest." Evelyn answered ducking into her room to change her take off her shoes and put on her boots. "I should have realized that something like this could happen." Closing her bedroom door she led the quiet nation down to the living room where the other nations were milling around. "Try not to start world war three while I'm talking to Sheriff Kidwell." Evelyn said before walking out to the outdoor arena after grabbing three apples.

"What are you doing?" America asked bouncing along next to Evelyn.

Evelyn glanced at the blond nation not even having to look behind her to know that the other nations are following. "Hello Sheriff." Evelyn greeted the man watching two men struggle to get a colt out of the small trailer. Sheriff Mitch Kidwell had been sheriff of the town ever since Evelyn and Megan were in middle school. His once black hair was now peppered with gray and crow's feet around his gray eyes.

"Hello Miss Spears…friends of yours?" Sheriff Kidwell asked eyeing the strange and obviously foreign men.

"Friends of dad's." Evelyn answered "What's the story on the colt?"

The older man sighed and said "Found on the side of the road. Took ten hours to even get the thing calm enough for the vet to look at it, do you know how long it will take to calm him down?"

Evelyn shrugged and took a bite of her apple. "Depends on if the colt is halter broken or not, if so I can work to calm the colt down and make sure that the colt can be ridden, if not it's going to take longer than a couple of months with Megan's help."

"Do what you can Miss Spears, is your father in?" sheriff Kidwell asked.

Grinning Evelyn nodded and said "Up in his study. Go right on up and I'll get to work on the colt." Evelyn watched the paint charged out knocking down the two men. "This is going to take longer than a couple of months."

* * *

**Wow this is so late...I was planning on having it out last weekend but my cousin who I haven't seen in over a year finally came down to visit, before that I found out that I tore my ACL on my right knee, then I went to a wedding and now I finished my first day of college...it's finally happening I'm getting older T_T**

**So excuses aside. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: Sorry that this is late, I was in surgery for my torn ACL and recovering is a little painful at the moment. I'm confined to a recliner and need help getting dressed, fortunaly I'm starting PT soon so I'll be walking soon :D anyways, also college is taking up most of my time, reading books and doing research so that I can keep up with my classes while I'm recovering. So this late update (which was supposed to be up last week) is mainly late due to college, surgery, and lack of ideas. This is more of a filler chapter and if there are any questions about some of the terms I'm talking about don't be afraid to ask me and I'll respond post haste. I got nothing much else to do other than watch Netflix...btw does anybody have any suggestions on what to watch on Netflix?**

**Chapter Four:**

America scampered down the stairs smelling the wonderful smell of freshly brewed coffee. There sitting in a long sleeved gray button downed shirt tucked into blue jeans with a pair of cowboy boots sitting next to Evelyn. "You're up early." Evelyn commented taking a sip of the wonderful thing known as coffee, no matter what England says, "Everything alright?"

"Yup, you said that you were going to help move cattle for Mr. Pike and I wanted to help." America said waving down to his outfit as he grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. Evelyn glanced at America and saw that he was wearing a similar button down oxford shirt tucked into wranglers with worn boots. Glancing at America's assets Evelyn couldn't stop the blush rising on her face as she turned back to her coffee mug as America turned around.

"So other than McGee we need to go get another horse for you. Mr. Pike always appreciates the extra help." Evelyn said turning around to pull her boots on. "The other horses should be in the barn with McGee and Ranger. Shall we?"

Grinning America followed Evelyn out to the barn where several horses were gathered around a large metal bucket filled with hay. "Froggy has become attached to Ranger so he's staying while I'm taking McGee to Mr. Pikes' ranch, Granger is decent enough on a good day but he's terrified of dogs, and Spirit has a smooth trot and it really good with cattle…" Evelyn watched the bay horse move away from the other horses and stopped in front of America nickering softly. "Spirit seems to like you."

"It's like this for any animal that lives on my land. They recognize their home in me and know not to be afraid of me." America explained while scratching the horses' ears. "Same with the other countries and the animals that live in their country."

Evelyn smiled slightly at the scene before her before opening the gate and let Spirit walk out eagerly following America to the shed where the saddles and halters were kept. Grabbing one that will fit America the two loaded Spirit with McGee before heading back inside to grab their chaps, "We'll be back this evening." Evelyn said to the other nations hugging her father and kissing her mother on the cheek. "Don't start World War Three."

"Tell Mr. Pike I'm sorry I couldn't help him move his cattle." Megan rasped wrapping her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Evelyn nodded and grabbed her hat before following America out of the house and to the truck. Getting into the driver seat Evelyn drove out.

"Alright off to bed with you." England said shepherding Megan back into her room wincing when the teen began to cough. "I'll make you a nice cup of tea that will sooth your throat."

"Or make her sicker." France said following England into Megan's room.

"Belt up frog face." England growled rounding around to France.

"If you are going to fight please don't do it in my sick daughter's room. There is plenty of room out in the backyard." Helen Spears said holding a mug of tea. "I'm off; if you need anything call me. Your father is staying here so there will be some order around here." Helen set the cup down on Megan's bedside, kissed her forehead and left for work.

"Ve…Evelyn and America are gone for the day and Megan is sick." Italy complained holding Jinx close to his chest.

"Well at least the idiot is gone so there will be some peace and quiet." England muttered coming down from Megan's room holding an empty tea cup.

Canada rolled his eyes before heading up the stairs knocking on Megan's door before opening the door. "How are you feeling, eh?" Canada asked softly.

"I have food poisoning Canada." Megan muttered "And I was supposed to help Mr. Pike move his cattle, how do you think I'm feeling?"

"Right…that was a stupid question." Canada muttered sitting down "Do you want me to get something for you? Something to eat or something to drink?"

"Well…" Megan glanced down at the book in her lap "I was trying to read this book but my eyes keep blurring on me…do you mind reading? Just for a chapter or two."

Canada picked up the book with a smile and started to read the book.

* * *

Jeremy glared at the glossy photos. It was early, too early to be up and about but since Evelyn was up and about he had to be up as well. Taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee he stared down at the picture where Evelyn was walking out of the town's only Starbucks smiling up at her blond companion who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It burned in the pit of his stomach that someone else had their arms wrapped around Evelyn's shoulder.

From there he followed the truck to a ranch where Jeremy lost them amongst the other people and cattle. Pulling back for now Jeremy went back to his hotel room to get more sleep and figure out how to approach the Spears twins. Something like this must be carefully done so that there won't be any disastrous consequences that had happened four years ago.

Mr. Samuel Pike was a man in his early forties that owned the largest ranch in the area. Ash blond hair cropped short from his days as a marine with crow's feet etched deep into the skin framing steel gray eyes. He was a homely man that looked after the children and teens of the college town.

"So you're a friend of the Spears family?" Mr. Pike asked handing America a glass of lemonade.

America accepted the cup from the older man and answered "Yes sir." He glanced towards Evelyn who was sitting on her horse backwards munching on a brisket burrito laughing at whatever the ranch hand had said.

"Been through a lot at such a young age." Samuel said taking a sip of his drink. "All over a box as well."

"Hey Alfred are you going to rope the calves or should Evelyn do the roping?" Roger, the ranch hand, asked taking a drink from his canteen.

"I suggested that we take turns." Evelyn said licking her fingers before wiping the clean on a purple bandana.

"I don't have a rope..." America trailed off seeing Evelyn hold two ropes in one hand grinning. "Flip you for the first rope." America said as he hopped up from the railroad log that was next to the corrals and jogged over to Evelyn. Roger pulled out a quarter and waited for the call. America nodded to Evelyn motioning that she should call first.

"Heads."

Roger nodded and tossed the coin into the air, caught it, and slammed it on top of his hand. Pulling away he glanced at the coin and said "Miss. Evelyn gets first rope. Shall we get the fire started Mr. Pike while Evelyn warms up her prized roping arm?"

Samuel chuckled as Evelyn stuck her tongue out at Roger as he maneuvered his horse over to the fire pit and America climbed back up on Spirit accepting the second rope from Evelyn. Evelyn moved her horse away from America creating a wider circle before bringing it up over her head giving it several swings before releasing it watching it land in a circle on the ground several feet in front of her. America adjusted the length on his own rope before swinging it around his head getting back into the rhythm that he had during his Wild West days. After several minutes Roger came back and all three went into the pen to get started on separating the cattle from the calves to get their shots and brands.

One hour later Evelyn, America, and Roger were sitting in a sea of newborn calves waiting for Samuel and Ricky, another ranch hand, to get some last minute prep work done. Shifting in her saddle Evelyn turned to look at America and asked softly "Did you ever do this back when the west was still unexplored?"

America nodded "I helped out whenever I could get away from Washington."

"Must have been awesome to have been a part of that." Evelyn muttered flashing a smile at America before nudging her horse forward scattering the calves around her. Slowly Evelyn swung the rope up and around her head moving forward Evelyn picked her target and let the rope fly. America let out a cheer as Evelyn caught her first calf wrapping her rope around saddle horn.

With Roger pinning down the brown calf America and Samuel moved in to give the small animal the medicine and brand. Several hours and forty heads later the small group was finished as the sun was starting to set. Unsaddling McGee Evelyn pulled her button down shirt out of her pants and grinned at America who was doing the same. "Always a fun day at the Pike Ranch." Evelyn said leading McGee into the trailer. She stepped to the side to let America lead Spirit into the trailer then shut the gate.

"It was fun." America agreed grinning down at Evelyn as he stretching his arms into the air before running his hand through his sweaty sand colored hair. "Thanks for letting me come out to help Eve."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow and said "No one has ever called me Eve before."

America blinked. "Really? Do you…uh…want me to not call you that?"

"Um…" Evelyn glanced down to the sparsely grass covered ground cursing her now slightly pink face. "I don't mind…it's just…um…I'd better go see if Mr. Pike needs anything before we head out." Evelyn ducked around America jogging over to the older man leaving a slightly stunned America next to the trailer.

"Don't look at me like that." America said to McGee when he realized that Evelyn's horse was looking at him expectantly. "What am I supposed to do?" America asked the horse.

"Not keep talking to the horse expecting it to answer back?" America jumped and turned around seeing a woman in a sundress standing there. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I'm Daniel Pike, Samuel's wife."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you ma'am." America said smiling at the older woman in front of him.

"I'd like to thank you for helping my husband with the cattle today." Daniel said brushing back a blond strand of hair "It's not often that we can get one of the Spears out here, they do good honest work for absolutely nothing, but please be careful with Evelyn."

America tilted his head to the side and asked "What do you mean ma'am?"

"I mean Evelyn has been through so much and from what I heard of from my grandson her last boyfriend messed up a good thing." Daniel said turning to watch Samuel hugging Evelyn "I can tell you are a good lad, but please…"

"Don't worry ma'am," America said "Not like anything is happening between us, but if there was…"

Daniel grinned and handed him a plastic bag of cookies, "Be careful on the drive back, and here's some cookies to snack on."

"Thank you ma'am." America said accepting the plastic bag and watched Evelyn walk back to him.

"Shall we stop by somewhere and grab something to eat? It's going to be late when we get back home." Evelyn said.

"Is there a McDonald's close by?" America asked climbing into the passenger seat of the truck.

"No but we have a burger joint that's good." Evelyn said opening the console and pulled out a takeout menu and handed it to America. "Their onion rings are delicious."

America looked over the menu before pulling out his phone and dialed the number, "Do you have a preference?" America asked while listening to the ringing on the other end of the line.

"I'll take whatever you're getting." Evelyn said checking for traffic before switching lanes listening to America's voice as he placed their order two hamburgers with all the fixings, two orders of onion rings, two chocolate brownies, and two large cokes. "How long will it take for the food to be done?"

"They said thirty minutes…do they really ground their own meat?" America asked.

"Meat from Mr. Pikes ranch, processed by a marine buddy a few towns over get it back within a couple of days so its fresh." Evelyn explained reaching forward to fiddle with the radio. "All fresh and done all in Texas one of the few business that do that, there was this one time when Megan and I were juniors and the seniors had their senior skip day the juniors decided to have their own on the same day and meet up at Billie's to eat and hang out we didn't know that the seniors then had decided to do the same thing. The entire place and the patio were filled with students skipping."

"Sounds like fun." America laughed watching Evelyn pull into the parking lot of Billie's and carefully back up the trailer next to somebody's Volvo before shutting down the engine. "Now you're just showing off." America said with a chuckle getting out of the truck.

Evelyn just grinned and linked arms with America feeling a slight buzz from the physical contact with her nation. The whispers of the dreams from the past and the smell of fresh desert rain surrounded Evelyn as she moved closer to get through the door that America held open. The restaurant was warm and inviting filled with laughter and chatter of couples and families eating a late meal. America let Evelyn walk forward to talk to the younger teenager at the podium as he saw the paintings of deserts mixed with western memorabilia decorating the wall. There was also football memorabilia and signed jerseys of the high school's football, basketball, volleyball, and soccer teams.

Some people had waved at Evelyn and America watched a little girl run up and wrap her small arms around the older girl's waist. Evelyn laughed and picked the girl up, grabbed America's hand and led the nation over to the small family where they sat and talked while waiting for their food to finish cooking. Here America was able to glimpse into the lives of his more normal, hardworking, everyday citizens that he always found more fascinating than the lives of his political leaders.

With food and drinks in hand Evelyn said goodbye to the family with the promise to babysit the little girl they climbed back into the truck and drove off. America shoving onion rings and the burger with everything on it into his mouth while Evelyn munched on the onion rings and took a sip of her soda. They sang along to any song that came on sometimes off key but doing anything to keep each other awake on the semi-long drive back to Evelyn's house.

Megan, feeling slightly better, was laying on the couch her feet propped up on Canada's lap was watching a horror movie on the science fiction channel and listening to the other nations complain about the American made movie and how better theirs were when the front door was opened. Loud rambunctious laughter was greeted as Evelyn and America walked into the living room carrying their trash and their hats. "Hey twin feeling better?" Evelyn asked leaning over the couch to poke at Megan's head.

"Hey twin." Megan greeted slapping Evelyn's hand away from her head "I'm doing better England's tea and China's soup helped a lot, I take it everything went well?"

"That's good, hey let me throw this away and take a shower and I'll join you and the nations." Evelyn said barely catching Italy in time as the pasta loving nation swooped in and hugged Evelyn tightly. "Hey Italy…um…can you let me go?" Italy's past swirled across her vision making her dizzy and disorientated.

"Ve, I'm sorry Evelyn. Did I hurt you?" Italy asked tears already forming in his brown eyes.

"No Italy, I'm fine just sweaty and tired and aching for a shower. I'll be down in thirty minutes." Evelyn smiled at the nation and followed America into the kitchen to throw away their trash and to head up to the bathroom and the book to take a shower and change clothes.

"Do you need somebody to unload the horses?" Megan asked sitting up on the couch.

Evelyn stopped at the foot of the stairs and said "You don't have to, America and I can take care of them after our showers…"

"No Canada and I can take care of them. You had a long day." Megan said tossing the blanket onto the back of the couch and stood up.

"You're sick Megan, mom isn't even letting you go to school tomorrow, don't worry about the horses." Evelyn argued.

"Spirit is my horse if you have forgotten." Megan said pulling her boots on as commercials blasted out of the surround sound speakers. "Besides the horses haven't been fed and this way we can kill two birds with one stone. Right Canada?"

Canada nodded already up and ready, "We can take care of it, go take your showers no offence but you smell of cattle, mud, and sweat."

Evelyn sighed and nodded turning around to head up to her bedroom to take a shower. As promised thirty minutes later America and Evelyn walked down the stairs. Megan and Canada were back on the couch, Megan wrapped up in her blanket her feet propped up on Canada's lap. Evelyn forced Megan to sit up and sat down letting Megan use her as a pillow, America sat down next to Canada and sank into the couch with a sigh. "How many newborns did Mr. Pike have?" Megan asked during the commercials of the comedy channel that Canada had thoughtfully changed to when America came in.

"Forty head." Evelyn answered pulling out her smart phone and pulled up the pictures to show her sister. "Mrs. Keller is dropping Ashley next week." Evelyn said.

"Okay." Megan answered distractedly to busy swiping through the pictures that Evelyn had taken earlier that day. Evelyn sank into the couch listening to laughter announced the show coming back on.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry that this was late coming out, I hope you enjoyed this story and...this is shamless promoting but if anybody has a wattpad account I posted a story there called 'Reaping Nightshade' if you want something else of mine to read. It's an orginal story and I hope it goes somewhere.**

**Please review? *Bambi eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia**

**Please review once you finish reading!**

**Chapter Five:**

It was another boring day of school for Leila, Megan was sick at home which meant that Evelyn would be acting strange since her twin wasn't with the twin thing range then again both Evelyn and Megan have acted weird since they got the book from the bookstore. Anna was being an annoying twat since she came back from Paris, France which wasn't too surprising since she's been annoying since they were in grade school.

Adding a few lines to the sketch in front of her Leila stepped back to look at what she was sketching so far. A large Victorian era style ballroom filled with faceless dancers. In the center of the canvas was herself, they were supposed to do a self-portrait of their choice, in a typical ballroom gown. Her dance partner on the canvas was dressed in pirate garb with messy looking hair, larger than life eyebrows and a smirk fit for someone who was on top of the world and controlled most of it. Tilting her head to the side Leila tried to place her Victorian-self dance partner. Like a distant memory taunting Leila daring her to try to get it and laughed when Leila couldn't just quite reach.

"Who is your dance partner _bella_?" Chloe asked draping herself across Leila's shoulders to look at the drawing.

Leila crossed her arms and sighed "I have no idea. I don't even remember drawing him."

Chloe hummed tilting her head to the side "He has large eyebrows, _si_? Is there a reason why he has large _sopracciglia_?"

"Is there a reason why you are speaking Italian Chloe? Wait…did you say eyebrows in Italian?" Leila asked glancing at her dark haired friend.

Chloe grinned and said "Who says that you can't teach a British to be more cultured."

"I thought that was supposed to be the word 'American' in that sentence." Leila said dryly setting down her pencil deciding that there was nothing else to add. "Do you mind? I would like to get started on at least getting the base on it before class is over."

"No _problema_." Chloe said hopping back to her station picking up her brush choosing to start painting rather than sketch her painting out like other students. Leila picked up a bucket to carry her paints and brushes, glancing at the other paintings Leila paused seeing Evelyn's painting. The background was already painted out showing a scene of a beautiful garden filled with a plethora of colorful flowers. In the center of the garden was 'the gang' as Anya liked to call the group of friends. However, it seemed that they were from different time periods Anya and Benjamin were wearing a Teutonic Knight uniforms with a cocky grin on Anya's face and a serious look on Benjamin's, Anna was wearing some low cut dress from the eighteen hundreds that was obviously French origin, Chloe and Iris were wearing roman styled tunics with the leaves weaved into their loosely coiled hair, Erin was wearing a conquistador outfit while holding a giant double headed battle axe with a smirk on her face, Nikita was wearing a long tan coat with several medals pinned to the coat, and Evelyn and Megan were dressed in colonial dresses the former wearing a British style the former wearing a French style. Leila looked closer seeing that Evelyn drew her British friend in a pirate outfit complete with a cutlass and a golden crown with ruby's and diamonds.

Eyebrow raised at the choice and the details put into the painting Leila walked back to her station. "See Evelyn's painting?" Leila asked Chloe as she began to set up her station.

"Yup it's pretty interesting how she managed to get all of us in the painting. What do you think of it?" Chloe asked.

"It's really detailed I don't know where she got the time for it." Leila said.

"It was when she skipped lunch the other day." Chloe answered as she stepped back from her painting with her head tilted to the side.

* * *

England slowly turned a page observing the writing style and words change as the person wrote down England's history. Tapping the table England finally closed the book and pushed it away. No one was sure where the first historian came from, or how nations discovered that they can create such a thing. Hearing a crash from outside his designated bedroom in the book England twitched. His green eyes narrowing at the door as the crashing and the banging got closer. Getting up from the comfortable chair he walked to his door and debated on whether or not to open the door.

The former empire nation didn't have to think about it for long when the crashing forced his door open and flying fists and insults flew past England's room. Leaning out of the door confusion gracing his features as the fighting mass moved down the hall. England was about to close the door to hopefully get some peace and quiet only to grab onto the doorframe hearing Evelyn cry out in shock. "Bloody hell." England muttered walking into the large lobby styled room where the nations can see the outside without having to go outside.

"Evelyn got tackled by Anya." Germany said helping Italy stand up while China and Japan were straightening the fallen pottery, America and Canada had pulled out brooms and dustpans. The thin film that showed the outside world revealed the ceiling of a classroom.

"_Erin, why is Anya rubbing against me?"_ they heard Evelyn ask and someone laughing hysterically.

"_Why can't I show you how much I love you…as a friend of course not like a fuck buddy or a…"_ the red head trailed off trying to find the right word to use.

"_Anya you're not Anna."_ Evelyn grumbled patting her friend on her back _"Now get off of me before Anna see's us and tries to 'join in'."_

"_What is this?"_ a light French voice spoke _"Do you have room for two more?"_

"_You brought someone else?"_

"_I was thinking that Erin would like to join the fun non?"_

"Is that my beautiful language I hear?" France asked popping out of nowhere with a rose in hand.

"Shut your mouth frog face." England snapped feeling a headache forming as he watched the scene move from the ceiling to a polished blond with bright blue eyes smirking down at Evelyn.

"_Sorry _amiga _I don't swing that way."_ The olive skinned girl said as she pulled her brown hair into a braid.

"_More fun for me _oui_ how about it?"_ Anna asked smirking down at Evelyn and Anya.

"_I'll pass."_ Evelyn and Anya said at the same time.

The nations watched Evelyn get up from the ground groaning as she stood up. It was still strange watching the world from the view of a teenager and how simpler than it was from their everyday politically driven lives. It was a breath of fresh air how they weren't expected to solve the world's problems or put on a smile for different political leaders to make their own happy. The sisters didn't expect much from them except to not break anything or do something that would cause a political incident or world war three in their house. Which was easier said than done.

Outside the book Evelyn sat down on a desk rubbing her lower back as she did so. Figuring that Anya was learning how to tackle from her cousin Benjamin, Evelyn glanced at the three in front of her and asked "So we are here because…?"

Anna stepped up and sat down next to Evelyn while pulling put a wrapped package. "I was walking down a street filled with cute little shops and I stumbled across this book store and I thought of you and Megan the second book underneath the one on top is yours and the one underneath is Megan's."

"You shouldn't have done that." Evelyn said accepting the package.

"I got everybody little gifts so don't feel so bad." Anna said leaning back on the desk "Well, go on open it."

Evelyn looked down at the bright package and carefully opened the package. Two thick books fell into Evelyn's hands. Setting the bottom one to the side Evelyn cracked open the first book and saw a portrait of England in a red military uniform. Next to it was a portrait of America in a revolution uniform. Flipping through the pages Evelyn saw the nations in different time periods and in different clothes. "The shop keeper said that it was a one of a kind book, and was very interested that I was friends with Professor Spears' daughters." Anna explained "So…did I do good?" Anna asked becoming very shy suddenly.

Evelyn set the book down and hugged Anna "It's a wonderful gift, thank you for thinking of me and Megan when you were visiting family."

"It's no problem, we are _amis_." Anna said as the bell rang for the end of the school day. "We are still going to the mall today? Just us girls?"

"_I want to go to the mall!"_ America's voice shouted.

"Uh…" Evelyn said picking up her bag trying to recover from the booming voice of America "Yea…let me call Megan and see how she's doing and if she wants me to get her anything."

Walking into the mall was like walking into a candy store for the American personification who jumped out the book as soon as Evelyn stepped on the tiled floor. Canada hopped out soon after to make sure that America didn't do something stupid. Evelyn twitched as she glanced to her friends hoping that they didn't see two nations pop out of her necklace. Lady fortune was smiling on Evelyn as her friends didn't even notice a thing.

"So we are going to what?" Leila asked as they walked past the food court ignorant of America jumping around like a little kid on a sugar high. Evelyn had to stop and stare at the change of the normal somewhat calmed America standing next to Canada. "Wonder around like a bunch of teenagers that have nothing to do?"

America by then bounced back to Evelyn holding a large sack of McDonald's hamburgers while shoving one into his mouth. Evelyn sighed and followed Anya into a clothing store heading over to the scarves section. Megan had asked Evelyn to see if there was a Canadian scarf out while she was at the mall. Canada and America trailing behind like ducklings.

Finding a knitted styled red and white scarf with a red maple leaf on the ends Evelyn folded it up and walked over to Anya "Look what I found, a Prussian scarf." She held up a black and white scarf with a black eagle stitched onto it. "Isn't that insane?"

"I'm not that surprised this is the closest mall to the school and college both which host international programs." Evelyn said picking up a Switzerland scarf before putting it back. "You ready?"

Anya nodded keeping hold of the scarf she picked up and happily walked to the cash register to pay for her scarf.

"So Evelyn's school has an international program?" Canada asked America as they followed Evelyn who paid for the scarf for Megan.

"It's a school for international students that want to study in America." America explained "The College also has an exchange program in place if the students want to continue to get an education here and if they want to go to a different college they can help them fill out the proper paperwork to be able to go to another college." America shoved his hands in his pocket as Evelyn and Anya walked out the store and meet up with Leila, Erin, and Anna.

America and Canada stuck with Evelyn, America munching his supply of hamburgers; soon the teenagers were heading their separate ways Evelyn more than willing to let the brother's ride in the truck with Canada calling shotgun. Evelyn was still laughing at America's pouting face when she pulled into the driveway. "Don't be sad America." Evelyn said grabbing her bag that was sitting next to America and locked the door. "Next time you'll be shotgun." America didn't even stop his pouting. Evelyn looked at Canada who rolled his eyes and went inside taking the book with him, she sighed and opened the backdoor and leaned against the door "Is there anything that I can do?"

America stopped his pouting expression and actually looked thoughtful. Evelyn swallowed when she realized what she said; she offered to do anything that the superpower wanted. True the nations have never showed any hostile motivations towards Evelyn and Megan, besides Russia asking to become one with them. Though this was America sitting in the back seat of her truck with a thoughtful look on his face and she was his citizen so there was some restriction on what he could do to her…right?

"Go out on a date with me."

Evelyn blinked once then twice before saying "Eh?"

Suddenly America was invading her personal bubble getting close to her face. Evelyn clutched the door handle to prevent from falling while her face heated up from the sudden prolixity of her unusual attractive nation. "Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me." America repeated his voice dropping low sending sinful shivers up Evelyn's spine. "To make up for Mattie sitting in the front instead of me."

Evelyn blinked owlishly now feeling like a little mouse cornered by the big monstrous cat. Cobalt blue eyes stared intently into hazel ones making the teen feel small and exposed. "I-I-If that's all t-t-then t-that's f-f-fine." Evelyn stuttered clenching her bag straps tighter burning red due to her stuttering. Evelyn rarely stuttered if she wasn't tired to the point of passing out or drugged up on medications. Then again America brought out the stuttering and other embarrassing qualities that Evelyn didn't like, and that her ex couldn't do.

America grinned and pulled Evelyn into a bear hug and jumped out of the truck yelling "I got a date with the hot sister" as he ran into the house leaving a red faced Evelyn standing at her truck. Closing the door Evelyn shouldered her bag and slowly made her way to the front door. This was going to be hard to explain to her parents that she had a date with the nation that they lived in.

* * *

**There's a box right below that's begging to be used!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter Six:**

"_Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth." Proverb_

Of all the things for Evelyn's closest friend, Leila King, to walk in on, and the blond has walked in on some questionable things throughout their lives. Evelyn could only hope that Leila's mother hen complex friend wouldn't try to kill the nation hovering over her from tripping on her wayward boot. Though judging by the look on her face, Evelyn had a feeling that she and her sister had a lot of explaining to do.

_Ten hours earlier_

"Get your bloody hands off me you fucking frog!"

The history class lost their cool and descended into laughter. Megan wince, having the ill-fated choice of sitting right next to Leila, as the said blond jumped from her seat and rounded on the other blond. "Alright before another Hundred Year War breaks out," Professor Duffers said dryly already used and was warned about the two before school started. At this the class snickered at that, "Let's get back to the war between Austria and Prussia. It is called the _Austro-Prussian War_, or the _Seven Weeks' War_. The war was fought in 1866 between the…what Evelyn?"

Evelyn thought back from the chapter she looked over the night before, before answering "The German Confederation under the leadership of the Austrian Empire and its German allies against the Kingdom of Prussia with its German allies and Italy?"

Professor Doffers nodded and said "Correct. Of course it ended with a Prussian victory which meant that the exclusion of Austria from Germany…" Evelyn was distracted by a piece of paper landing on top of her notes. Setting her pen down Evelyn carefully picked up the folded paper and unfolded it reading _what are you going to wear on your date with Alfred?_

Turning to glare at her sister who was facing the front while taking her notes Evelyn turned back to the note and picked up her pen and wrote; _I don't want to talk about it, I already heard an earful from dad and England about the damn date, _she folded the note and passed it back to her sister. She heard a snicker from her left where Megan was sitting. The bell soon rang and the classroom filled with the sound of notebooks closing and things being shoved into bags. "Not a word." Evelyn warned grabbing her bag and walked out of the classroom.

"_Ma petite Amerique_," Anna called out running after her friend and draping herself across Evelyn's shoulders. "A little bird has told me that you have a date this weekend after the volleyball tournament, tell me are we going to meet the mysterious man that had caught your attention since Andy?"

Evelyn glared at Megan who shrugged helplessly one couldn't stop Anna from finding out the latest who's with who in the school. "I owed him a favor and he decided that he will take me out on a date that is all no more no less." Evelyn said stopping outside the school waiting for the other.

"That's it?" Anna asked letting go of Evelyn in favor to drape her arms around Erin and Anya's shoulders. "That's not romantic at all."

"Well at least she doesn't think blackmailing a person for a date is romantic." Leila muttered standing between Evelyn and a newly arrived Benjamin shouldering his football gear and Chloe's dance bag.

Anna scoffed and said "Romance makes the world go around, I mean just look at Benjamin and Chloe." The two singled out seniors blushed and didn't face each other. "Benjamin couldn't even look at Chloe when asking her out he was that nervous, and he gave her a white lily when she said yes."

"What's going on?" Raiden asked adjusting his bag.

"Anna going on her romance tangent again." Leila said dryly her arms crossed. "This time the new couple, Benjamin and Chloe are the victims."

"They are not victims." Anna said "They are experiencing love, there's nothing wrong."

"Can we please stop talking about my relationship with Benjamin?" Chloe asked her blush still on her cheek.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but yelped when Megan slapped over her head. "Control yourself Anna."

"It's an option to control myself I just choose not to." Anna said rubbing the back of her head while Erin and Anya snickered at their friend who yelped again when Megan smacked the back of her head again.

"Control yourself sister. Anna is already lost enough brain cells she doesn't need to lose anymore." Evelyn said grinning when Anna cries out in disdain. "Alright it's Megan's turn to work with the horse so we need to get going, later."

* * *

Evelyn sat at her computer desk math book open with her pencil eraser tapping the desk as she stared into nothing. Megan was outside sitting in the pen where the colt was munching on a bucket of grain working on her own homework. The nations…Evelyn stopped tapping her pencil and pulled out an ear bud. Where were the nations? The house was too quiet for a house that's housing nine personifications of countries, plus more if what America said about other nations being in the book is true, Evelyn turned around in her chair to the book that was laying innocently on her bed. "So is what America said was true? Are there more nations locked away in that book?"

Evelyn pushed away from her desk and rolled over to her bed. Looking down at the book and poked it with her pencil. A bright light blinded Evelyn as she rolled away from her bed and crashed into the wall. Vision blurry Evelyn heard voices, five different dialects and accents filled her room. Blinking rapidly her vision cleared up Evelyn found herself face to face with a red eyed white haired man "_Guten Tag Madchen_, are you by any chance Evelyn Spears?"

Evelyn slowly nodded wondering if she was making a big mistake. The man before her grinned and said "So you've meet my _kleinen Bruder_ and now you get to meet the awesome country that raised him."

Evelyn blinked before jumping in shock when the white haired nation was hit with the frying pan and dragged away. A woman with long brown hair with a flower in her hair, behind her was an aristocratic looking man with dark brown hair and a pair of wire frame glasses off to the side was a replica of Italy except with the strange curl on the opposite side and down standing next to the man was a happy looking man with lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and curly brown hair. Looking between the five strange people Evelyn paled and muttered "Oh this is not good…"

Her bedroom door slammed open barely missing her, France of course was the one who threw the door open with a grin on his face. "_Mes amis_! Oh I knew you were going to come out of the book sooner or later." He walked over to the green eyed nation and started talking the white haired nation slipped out of the other female and joined France. Each laughing a creepy laugh.

"Why is this happening? Who are you?" Evelyn asked starting to feel dizzy from the new faces suddenly appearing in her room.

"Oh I'm sorry." The one with the flower said sparing a glare at the pale haired man "I'm Hungary and this is Austria and that over there is Spain and Romano and that is Prussia." The nation…Hungary said the last name like it was something vile and should never be repeated. Austria nodded in greeting as the other nation 'Prussia' turned around.

"Did someone say my awesome name? Birdie!" the Prussian nation said darting past Evelyn to hang off of the startled Canada who had the misfortune to walk into Evelyn's bedroom.

Rubbing her temples Evelyn stood up and rolled her chair back to her desk the closed her books and shoved her papers back into her bag knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get anything more done for the night. "Alright, I have five new nations standing in my bedroom…why?"

"We heard that you are about to start on our history and we thought that you would like some extra help on it." Hungary said smiling sweetly at Evelyn. Evelyn liked Hungary, she seemed like a caring person…at least to her and not the white haired man who was currently rubbing his head where it met a frying pan.

Slowly Evelyn nodded "Thank you." Evelyn said as her phone started to ring on her bed. Picking it up Evelyn pressed the green phone icon and answered "Hey Leila…sure come on in." turning around Evelyn motioned to the book and France and Canada began herding the new guests back into the book with the promise to explain what was going on. Ending the call Evelyn turned around hearing a cry of shock, the next thing Evelyn knew she was on the ground with a personification on top. Before Evelyn and Spain could get up Evelyn's bedroom door opened.

Of all the things for Evelyn's closest friend, Leila King, to walk in on, and the blond has walked in on some questionable things throughout their lives. Evelyn could only hope that Leila's mother hen complex friend wouldn't try to kill the nation hovering over her from tripping on her wayward boot. Though judging by the look on her face, Evelyn had a feeling that she and her sister had a lot of explaining to do.

"_Hola amiga_." Spain said cheerfully completely ignoring the awkward situation he put Evelyn in.

* * *

Sitting in the center of the couch made Evelyn feel as if she was a small child again being scolded for breaking a vase. Except this time Leila was glaring down at Evelyn while Megan and the other nations that decided to see what was going on were watching the exchange closely.

"Well what do you have to say?" Leila demanded glaring down at Evelyn.

"You can start by calming down so that I can explain what's going on." Evelyn said.

"I am calm." Leila snapped.

Megan snorted then immediately regretted it as the blond turned around to pin her with her glare. Megan tucked herself behind Canada's shoulder using the nation as a shield. "Leave her alone Leila we all know that you have a short temper." Evelyn sighed wearily.

"Then why won't you tell me what is going on?" Leila demanded turning back to Evelyn who was now standing with her arms crossed. Leila knew that stance, it was that stance that Evelyn always had when her sister was being put into a situation that she didn't like. The two stared at each other before Leila broke it and sighed heavily. "Alright fine, you won't tell me I get it. I'll just leave now." Not expecting it Evelyn couldn't only stare as her best friend picked up her purse and started to walk out. "I just thought that what we've been through that you might be a bit more trusting."

Everybody watched in silent shock as Leila walked out of the living room. Several seconds later Evelyn followed slamming the door closed behind her. "She's going to tell her about y'all." Megan said picking at Canada's sweater sleeve. "Evelyn and Leila have been friends since Leila came to America when she was five, and she's the only one who really knows what happened."

"Will she tell anybody?" Germany asked.

Megan shook her head "Leila knows things about me and Evelyn that the others don't know and hasn't told anybody. She'll take this secret to the grave."

"If you trust her then we will trust her as well." Germany said as the others nodded their consent.

Smiling Megan stood up and grabbed her and Evelyn's coat stopping long enough to kiss Germany on the cheek. "You are wonderful and I'm glad to have met all of you." Before walking out the house.

Outside Evelyn and Leila were sitting on the tailgate Leila listening to Evelyn was an interested expression. Megan handed Evelyn her jacket before slipping her own on catching the last bit of the explanation. Leila was silent for a minute before digging into her purse and pulled out a packet of Camels and a British flag lighter. "I thought that you quit smoking." Megan said watching the blond pull out a cigarette.

"I need a fag to help take all of this in. Don't worry this is the only pack I got and it's been in my purse for months." Leila explained lighting up the cancer stick. "I suppose I should go back and apologize for my yelling."

"Eh, they've seen and heard it before…just never seen it up close." Evelyn said scooting away from the smoke. Watching Leila exhale the smoke, "You want to meet the personification of your home country?" grinning when Leila choked on the smoke.

"England? Can I meet him?" Leila asked excitedly. Evelyn and Megan grinned at each other. Any chance to reconnect with her home country other than going home during the holidays and Leila would be giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course you can meet him Leila and I'm sure he will be happy to talk to one of citizens. You might want to stub that cancer stick out before you go in or else mom will kill you." Leila nodded and crushed the half finished cigarette before heading back to the house with Megan following.

"Are you coming Evelyn?" Megan asked turning around to see her sister clutching the tailgate tightly. "Evelyn…are you okay?" Megan asked walking back towards Evelyn who looked up suddenly her eyes wide and pupils dilated.

There was yelling in her head. All chanting the one thing over and over again, the box the box the box the box. Everything kept coming back to the music box. Evelyn gripped the tailgate trying to ground herself into reality. The warehouse, the chains, the smell of mold, and the chill of the air. All of it coming back. It was as if Evelyn could feel the needle plunging into her skin again. Looking up Evelyn watched the blurs of colors solidify into shapes and solid lines. Megan and Leila were standing next to her hands hovering wondering if she was going to go into a fit or collapse. "I'm fine." Looking past her sister and friend Evelyn saw her mother jogging towards them. "Mom I'm fine." Evelyn said once Helen Spears came into speaking distance.

"Let me see your wrist." Helen said holding out her hand, Evelyn sighed and relinquished her hand. Closing her eyes Evelyn felt warm hands checking her pulse while thinking of warm and comforting things such as hot chocolate while wrapped up in a fleece blanket, her mother's home cooked meals, and sitting by the campfire making s'mores while she laughed with her friends. "Slowing down your pulse, open your eyes darling." Hazel eyes met hazel. Warm hands cradled Evelyn's head pulling her away from the fog and the fear. "Look normal…let's get all of you back inside and I'll make some hot chocolate for everybody alright?" Helen said with a small smile.

Armed with a mug of hot chocolate Evelyn watched England and Leila talk about something that interested them. America sat down next to Evelyn cradling his own mug of hot chocolate, "Your mom's hot chocolate is the best."

"You're not going to be able to get the recipe from her." Evelyn said taking a sip of the chocolate goodness. "So don't even try to charm it off of her. Oh don't give me that look America I know that was going through your mind." America pouted and took another sip of his drink. "What do you think they are talking about?"

America shrugged and said "Posh things maybe. How should I know what the British think about?"

"You have a special relationship with the nation." Evelyn said eyeing the nation next to her jumping when Russia sat down with a large cup of hot chocolate.

"This is good da?" Russia said happily taking a large gulp of the liquid. America frowned at the cold nation as Evelyn nodded and took another sip of her drink. Evelyn looked around as the other nations filed into the living room with their own drink in hand.

"This is wonderful." Evelyn said grinning as she snuggled into her fleece blanket and took another sip of her drink.

* * *

"_America…America…"_

America ran down the bare hallway opening one door after another. Nothing but one empty room after another.

"_America…I'm sorry…"_

America stopped running listening to the voice, the voice that he never thought that he would hear from again.

"_I took everything from you."_

"No."

"_And I never gave anything back…I was such a horrible Historian."_

"No you weren't." America whispered falling to his knees.

A soft laugh filled the air _"Yes I died when I should have been there for you when you graced the world as a superpower but I died."_

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine I couldn't save you. I don't deserve to be called a hero if I can't even save you."

"Always going on with that hero complex of yours." America turned around seeing a door that wasn't there before. Getting up he walked into the room seeing a blond teen wearing a battered World War Two uniform looking out of the window.

"Sammy." America whispered. The other blond turned around and smiled tiredly at the nation. "Is it really you?"

"Sit Al, we need to talk about things." 'Sammy' said nodding to the chair across from her.

That didn't sound good. Still America sat down. 'Sammy' smiled at the nation before her.

"Evelyn Spears." Sammy said looking to her left. America looked and stood up in shock. The brunette was standing at the doorway. "She's not real." Sammy said looking up at America "But you have been dreaming about her."

"I can explain." America said quickly.

"Oh shut up I'm not mad. Honestly I'm not mad at you. I'm glad that you found someone else." Sammy said smiling up at America. "Nations that have historians are stronger and weaker than other nations."

"What?"

Sammy sighed and said "Britain has always said that once you found your historian there can be no other historian, but he's wrong."

"…What?"

"There's a specific gene in the human DNA. It's that gene that allows a nation to turn a human into a personification of history. That gene is engineered towards a specific nation to keep the corporal body stable because let's face it history is a fickle thing no one knows the real story."

"Except you, a historian always knows the true story." America protested.

"Even I couldn't keep track of events because of your people America. Little choices that they made had different impacts and choices made impacted the future. But as I was saying, there are humans out there all over the world that has this gene. Most people would say that they have a sixth sense and are able to see things other people couldn't see." Sammy explained her face became more solemn as she said "There is something that is going to happen to Evelyn and her friends, this is a fixed point in their lives that can't be undone and all I ask of you America is to be there for Evelyn when she realizes it. Now it's time to wake up America."

America sat up looking around his dark room. Dirty clothes were tossed around and a few wrappers here and there and no Sammy. But the warning that his dead historian gave him still echoed in his mind. Something was going to happen to Evelyn and her friends and sister and there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

**Yay another chapter! Please tell me what you think? The box down there is waiting to be used.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost Home**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious? I certainly hope not.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Leila couldn't help but watch the awkwardness between Evelyn and America any time they were in the same room together. She knew that the two had a date last night and from what Megan had said it went well, after Leila had scolded Megan and the others for following America and Evelyn on their blackmail date. Smiling up at England as he handed her a cup of steaming liquid delighted to find it was real tea. Not the tea that Evelyn claims to be tea.

"So why do you think they are acting weird?" Leila asked taking a sip of her tea as Evelyn quickly left the living room leaving a confused and slightly blushing America behind.

England shook his head "The date went well as far as we know. The only time we weren't in contact with them was when they were coming back. We had to leave early so that they wouldn't suspect anything."

Leila glanced at America who left the living room also with Canada followed looking a little concern. "Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about them not knowing that they were being watched." Leila said standing up and headed to the kitchen to refill her and England's cups. There she found Megan and Evelyn, Megan looking guilty and Evelyn hand washing the dishes even though she could have put them in the dishwasher. "Everything alright?" Leila asked.

"She figured it out." Megan said flinching when her sister stopped moving. Megan knew from past experiences that a still Evelyn was a dangerous Evelyn. If she was still Evelyn could lash out with dangerous accuracy. A moving Evelyn allowed the other only seconds to run before she lashed out.

_Paranoia_, Leila thought with a frown. Even though it had been three years since the Russia incident Evelyn was still jumpy, still fearing of the day that the men that kidnapped her and her sister would appear. "Evelyn's your sister you should have known that you would have been spotted." Leila scolded lightly as she walked over to Evelyn and looked into the kettle seeing enough for one cup. Leaning over to get some of the hot water Leila fixed the kettle and set it onto the burner for it to heat up more Leila turned around and smirked at Megan "So what's up with you and the Mountie?" watching with amusement as the girl in question lit up like a Christmas tree.

Evelyn glanced behind her as Leila hopped up onto the counter and began to bagger Megan for details. Pulling the plug Evelyn watched the dirty water drain down the pipe. Her date with America had gone well, till she caught site of the others and she then began to wonder if what America was saying was really his thought and his words. Then on top of that she saw Jeremy Dean several tables away looking ready to murder America. That brought a small smile, Jeremy trying to kill the personification of the United States of America he wouldn't even last a second against the nation.

Jinx rubbed against Evelyn's ankle letting out a small 'meow' stretching out on Evelyn's leg. Bending down Evelyn picked up her cat feeling the small creature begin to purr in her arms. _"Italy get back here!"_ Megan, Leila, and Evelyn turned to the door leading to the living room where Germany's angry voice echoed throughout the house.

"Never a dull moment." Megan commented dryly watching Italy run into the kitchen and ducked behind Evelyn using the girl as a shield against the angry German.

Germany stormed in wearing a black tank top tucked into gray cargo pants with combat boots. His hair was slightly messy but blue eyes sharp as he scanned the kitchen taking in a calm looking Megan and Evelyn and a slightly confused Leila. The blond girl glanced to where Italy was hiding before turning to Megan who was shaking her head.

The blond nation caught Leila's glance and marched around the counter crossing his arms to glare down at the cowering nation. Italy was oblivious to Germany's glare choosing to cover his eyes as if it would make him invisible to the wrath that is Germany. Evelyn kept still as Germany reached down and simply lifted Italy up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the kitchen with Italy.

"Is it wrong that I thought that was hot?" Leila asked looking at the sisters while fanning herself.

"It's unfair how hot they are." Evelyn muttered leaning back against the sink "It's bad when they _look_ at you and it feels like they can see everything."

"How often is that?" Leila asked crossing her legs making sure that her skirt was adjusted to where it will sit normally over her gray leggings.

"Every once in a while when they are helping us with our history essays and other papers. Like they remember a particular favorite memory or boss." Megan explained.

"Maybe I just get them to help me with my project. I still don't know what to write about." Leila grumbled accepting the cup of tea that Evelyn made with one hand. "Do you think that you can let me pick their brains for a thesis idea, yeah?"

Megan and Evelyn shrugged as Evelyn said "You spend enough time here I don't see why not."

Leila grinned and took a sip of her hot drink and nodded to America who hovered at the kitchen doorway. "Hello America is everything alright?" Leila asked her head tilted to the side.

"No…um I was just…wondering if I could…talk to Evelyn?" America slowly asked. Megan and Leila glanced at each other before leaving the kitchen leaving Evelyn alone with the nations with only Jinx and America.

"I would suggest apologizing first." Leila whispered to America before heading to the living room and sat down next to England smiling as Megan snuggled next to Canada who was blushing but smiling none the less.

Back in the kitchen America and Evelyn were silent neither one trying to speak first. "Do you want some coffee?" Evelyn asked. America nodded watching Evelyn set Jinx down and turned around grabbing two mugs. He yelped when Jinx jumped up and began kneading his jeans before settling down and began to purr contently. America looked up seeing Evelyn smile slightly as she set down a mug in front of him and pulled up another stool.

America glanced at Evelyn watching her stare out the window over the sink. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, traded her school's uniform sweater vest for a black zombie containment team sweat shirt. She was fiddling with her class ring. He noticed that she did that when she was thinking about something troubling. Taking a deep breath America set the mug and cat down, Evelyn glanced at him setting the mug down and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about last night." America said "I didn't think they would really follow or force your sister to spy on you."

"I heard Leila ripped into them pretty hard. Prussia, Spain, and France don't want to go anywhere near her." Evelyn said with a small smirk. "It's not that I'm really mad that they were spying on us…it's just…"

"How to assume what we were talking about was really me?" America asked when Evelyn trailed off. "How about this then we go somewhere without them knowing and we can just talk." America suggested with a small smile. Evelyn looked thoughtful for a minute before slowly nodding, grinning America leaned over and kissed Evelyn's cheek before leaving the kitchen with his mug leaving Evelyn red face and grinning like a crazy fool.

Leila walked in carrying two empty tea cups and filled them up with hot tea. "What's got you all hot and bothered?" Leila asked letting the tea steep to get a stronger flavor. Evelyn just grinned while Leila was confused. "Did…did he kiss you?" Leila whispered leaning over the island counter grinning when Evelyn nodded "Where? On the lips?"

"Do I look like Anna to you?" Evelyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leila shrugged and said "You hang out with her, Anya, and Erin often enough."

"You know you're the mother hen complex of the group." Evelyn said a joke between the group Leila had this mother complex that drive her to make sure that her friends were alright, Evelyn was still in the 'rebellious' teenage phase while Anya, Anna, and Erin were the 'bad influence' of the group."He asked me out again."

Leila nearly dropped the tea cups. "What? Again?"

"He wants to show that it was him talking and not help from Hungary or the other nations." Evelyn explained softly "But we are not telling the other till the last second."

"Oh…you bad, bad girl, what can I do to help?" Leila asked with a wicked grin.

"You…think that I should do this?" Evelyn asked shocked.

Leila set the cups down and said "I think that you need someone that is willing to be with you as you and not as your sisters' twin or your fathers' daughter. And England says good things about America. Yea I know England saying something nice about America…I think America lost someone important and England wants him to be happy and I want you to be happy. I think both of you can heal each other."

Evelyn smiled and hugged Leila tightly, "Thank you."

Leila hugged her friend back with a smile, "Though if he breaks your heart I'm afraid that this country will have to find another personification to represent them."

Evelyn laughed and picked up her mug before following her friend out into the living room where England was trying to read a book while Prussia, Spain, and France argued over what to watch on the TV. Russia was smiling creepily at China who was trying not to cower behind Japan who had his nose buried in a manga. Strangely enough Canada and Megan weren't in the living room Evelyn sat down next to Leila deeming it safe enough from the other nations.

* * *

Hungary stared.

Prussia stared.

England stared.

France stared.

Spain stared.

America stared.

Russia stared.

China stared.

Austria stared.

Germany stared.

Canada stared.

Romano just raised an eyebrow.

Italy was clueless as ever.

Japan tried not to stare.

Megan's once elbow length brown hair was now several inches below her chin with her bangs trimmed and swept to the side. Evelyn's hair was cut to end several inches past her shoulders with her bangs swept to the other side and low lights added to her hair. Leila was grinning like a cat that got the cream; she was the one who suggested that the sisters get haircuts to help others know who was who.

Hungary was the first one to do anything as she squealed and hugged Evelyn and Megan "You two look wonderful!"

"We were due for a change." Megan said struggling to breathe from the bone crushing hug that the nation was giving them. "Um…it's getting hard to breathe."

Hungary let them go and stepped back with a sheepish look. Evelyn decided to be over dramatic and fell against the couch wincing when Leila smacked her over the back of her head. "That's enough." Leila said setting her bag on the small table before removing her coat and hung it up. "Maybe we need to give them smelling salts to snap them out of their stupor?"

"Nah." Megan and Evelyn said after trading looks.

"You two look lovely." England said recovering from his shock.

"Alright we need to leave before we are late to school. You guys are planning on coming right? Or are you going to stand there attracting flies?" Evelyn asked picking up her bag and grabbed her keys. Megan grinned and held up the book, which shrunk down to its small size for a necklace, and waited as the nations disappeared into the book one by one.

"Well girls, let's get going and get the shock and awe done and over with." Leila said shouldering her duffle bag and walked out followed by Evelyn and Megan.

At school Chloe and Iris tackled Megan to the ground, aiming for Evelyn who pushed her sister into the line of fire, both speaking rapidly. Nikita covered her mouth hiding a smile. She was amused by her friends and it wasn't often that the Russian born girl thought or said that, even her 'friends' in Russia weren't this…open with their emotions. It was refreshing to someone who was used to hiding behind a mask.

"You okay Nik?" Evelyn asked moving to stand next to the black haired Russian.

She nodded removing her hand from her face her smile still in place, "It's amusing that you sacrificed your sister to the Italians. Nice haircut by the way."

Evelyn grinned and said "Sacrifices must be made and they will get around to tackling me sometime later today most likely in front of the freshmen, and thank you Megan did it for me. Now what's really on your mind?"

Nikita glanced at Evelyn her smile falling. Trust Evelyn to see though her attempt to change the topic, strange, strange Evelyn Spears to see though clever lies. "I'm fine…my mother called, left a message and texted me thirty two times."

Evelyn whistled lowly as she watched Anna and Anya join the tangled mess that is Megan, Chloe, and Iris. Evelyn managed to get some family history out of the silent Russian, least to say Nikita's mother was obsessive about her only child. "That's intense, does your father know?"

"I don't want him to worry. He has enough on his plate." Nikita said softly as Ling, Raiden, Benjamin, and Erin joined in watching Megan struggle to get out of the pile of flailing limbs.

"He's your father Nikita he has a right to worry." Evelyn said nudging her friend lightly "Do you want me to sit with you when you tell him?"

Nikita smiled and squeezed Evelyn's hand in silent thanks. "Hey you lot! We got to get to class." Evelyn half yelled before slinging an arm over Leila's shoulders and walked off to class. Nikita following with Ling walking next to her.

* * *

**So this is rather a filler...I was trying to type up the date between America and Evelyn but I couldn't really do it without it feeling wrong to me. Halloween is coming up and I'm getting rather excited about it since I'm working on a chapter that I will put up on Halloween day. All I'm going to say that it involves flashlight tag.**

**I feel kinda bad about this but not...I'm going to try my hand at a Doctor Who story. *shock and awe* I'm not sure how it's going to go but it's in the works.**

**Please forgive me for spelling and the gramar errors. I'm only human.**

**Also if you can drop a review, even if it's just one word I would love it and treasure it for the rest of my life...as if that doesn't sound desperate enough O_o**


End file.
